Life As They Know It
by ArabellaRoseD
Summary: What if Mal and Ben thought they had a stable relationship and decided to take the next step? Will Ben still love Mal? Will Mal still love Ben? Will Mal find out what happens to Ben? Will they survive? Second Version!
1. Chapter 1: First Times?

Hey guys,

So if you got an email saying I updated this story, you are not mistake and don't have to check your email settings. I really am. I missed writing for this story, and re-read it over the summer, and realized that I honestly had a good story plot but it could have been better written, so here we go!

Keep in mind that this story takes place 3 years after the coordination.

Okay, this is the second version.

* * *

Setting: Mal's Dorm

Third Person POV-

Evie had just left to go study with Doug, and Ben had come over and they were talking about the next step in the realtionship, Mal knew she loved Ben, but she was worried. It's not that she wasn't ready, it was that she didn't want Ben to get in trouble, cause they are in Aurodon and she knew that they usually wait until marriage. And yes they have been together for 3 years, and that tends to mean marriage, but still the council would not be happy.

"Ben do you really think this is good idea?"

"Yes, don't you? I mean we have been together for 3 years now. Don't you trust me? That I wouldn't do anything to hurt you?"

"Well yes I do trust you and I do know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I am just concerned for you, what if Evie walks in, and she tells everybody in the whole school, including Audrey, I mean she is still kind of mad at me for "stealing" you from her 3 years ago. Then the council finds out and they make you step down from the thrown. And plus I don't know if I am ready for this. I mean yeah I am a 19 year old girl but the way I was raised and the person who raised me still gives me some doubts."

"First of all, I don't care what school thinks. Second of all who cares what the council thinks of me. I mean I am pretty sure that they still I am crazy, cause yes you worked out, but what about the group we had to send back? So I honestly couldn't careless. Third of all, we can wait if you are not ready."

"Thank you. (Walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek) So... I was wondering you know that school ball that is coming up?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that because I am the kings girlfriend would I have to come to this sort of thing?"

"Yes. Why you don't want to go?"

"No, it's not that I just don't think I will fit in. I mean sure it has been three years since I came here but there are some people here who still hate me."

"I know but it will be fine. I mean all the princes and or princess will be on their best behavior at this ball because their parents are going to be there and they don't want their parents to know they are stuck up, snobby jerks, when they aren't around."

"That is true. Okay, I will go. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go ask Evie if she will make a dress for me."

"Okay, Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Setting: The Hallway

"Hi BennyBoo."

"Oh... Hi Audrey. And we have been over this... I am not your boyfriend anymore, so you can't keep calling me BennyBoo. Not to mention, I hate it."

"Oh... sorry. So I was thinking you know how we are the president and vice president of the school council?"

"yeah?" He responded rasing an eyebrow.

"Well, why don't we go to dinner and discuss what we should do for the school ball next month?"

"Is this another one of your tricks make me think we are going out to dinner to discuss something professional, but you try and make like a date? Because if it is.."

"No, it's not. I gave up on this tricks months ago."

"Good..okay, I guess. I will see at King's restaurant tonight at 7:30pm?"

"Sure, see you then. Well, I have to go to a dress fitting for the ball next month. So I will meet you there. Bye Ben."

"Bye Audrey." 'What was that about?' He thought as he walked away.

* * *

Setting: Mal and Evie's Dorm

"Hey Mal." She stated as she walked in and closed the door.

"Hey Evie. So... I was wondering if you could design a dress for me for the ball next month?"

"I would love to! So does this mean that your going to the ball for Ben?"

"Yes, you know me so well."

"Yeah I do, don't I?"

"So I am going to need the dress a week before the ball. Are you going to be able to finish it by then?"

"Oh... please I could finish the dress by next week if I had to."

"Okay. Well, I am going to study for the biology test tomorrow in the library."

"Okay. But do me a favor when you come back? Nock on the door when your ready to come in so I know and I can hide the dress. I don't want you to see it just yet."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Okay, so that is the first revised chapter for now, I can't really change the first chapter too much, but the other chapters you can expect a lot of changes. Man I can't believe how much my writing has changed in just over a year..

So tell me if you want to see something that didn't happen in the first version. And I will see what I can do.. Wow. It feels really good to be writing for this story again.

Until Next Time,

~Bella


	2. Chapter 2: Is it a date?

Hi,

So I know I haven't been able to write another chapter for a few weeks, so here it is the official 3rd chapter!

* * *

Audrey and Jane's Dorm Room:

(Audrey is in her closet making a mess)

Jane enters:

Audrey: Uggh! I have nothing to wear!

Jane: Audrey, is everything okay?

Audrey: No... I have nothing to wear to the business dinner with Ben.

Jane: What do you mean business dinner with Ben?

Audrey: Me and Ben are supposed to be meeting for dinner to go over the plans for the ball next month.

Jane: Oh... And if you need something to wear why don't you ask Evie to design you something? I mean you guys are friends now right?

Audrey: Yeah, that is a great idea. Thanks Jane!

Jane: Your welcome.

* * *

Ben's Dorm Room:

(Ben is in his closet finding something to wear)

Mal enters:

Mal: Hey Ben, you here?

Ben: Yeah, I am in the closet.

(Comes out of closet)

Mal: Oh... why are you getting all fancy? I mean we don't have any anniversary tonight. Wait... did I forget something? Oh.. Ben I am soooo sorry, give me five minutes to get ready...

Ben: No... you didn't forget anything. I have a business meeting with Audrey. And before you ask, no you don't have to be worried. I have already made it clear to Audrey that this is strictly business. And said she is okay with it.

Mal: Really? She's okay with it?

Ben: Yeah, she said, that she no longer likes me and just wants to be friends.

Mal: Oh... okay. Well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang-out tonight but I see that you have an appointment. So why don't we hang-out tomorrow?

Ben: Yeah, that sounds great. Well, I have meet her in 15 minutes so I will be back around 8. So don't worry. I love you. Bye.

Mal: I love you too, bye.

* * *

Mal and Evie's Dorm Room

(Mal Enters)

Mal: Hey Evie. What are you sewing this time?

Evie: Hi, and nothing, it's just Audrey asked me to design her a dress for tonight.

Mal: Wait... what?!

Evie: Yeah, she was saying something about have a date with someone special..

Mal: Oh... no... Evie that someone special is Ben, my boyfriend.

Evie: Wait... why?

Mal: Ben said that she asked to have a business dinner so they could go over the arrangements for the ball next month. Evie what am I going to do? I mean I trust Ben, but I don't trust that Audrey.

Evie: Well, why don't you spy on them?

Mal: That's a great idea, the only thing is Ben will think I don't trust him.

Evie: Then why don't you send...

(Doug enters)

Doug: Hey Evie, are we still on for tonight.

Evie: Oh... no I have to stay here with Mal...

Mal: What Evie is trying to say is that she has to stay here an extra hour so we can chose where you should go. Evie, don't worry about anything I have the perfect place for you... Why don't you go to King's Diner?

Evie: What?

Mal: Yeah, they are having a special there. You will love it. So why don't you start getting ready? Doug she will meet you there. Okay?

Doug: Um... okay. I'll see you there Evie?

Evie: Yeah, see you there.

(Doug leaves)

Evie: I know that face, Mal what do you have in mind?

Mal: Oh... nothing I was just thinking that you and Doug could go to King's and spy on Audrey and Ben for me?

Evie: What if we get caught?

Mal: Simply then you just say that you are there on a date.

Evie: Fine, but only because I know I will not win this argument.

Mal: Wise choice.

* * *

Hey, so that is the chapter. I hope you enjoy! I do not know when I will be able to upload next but I hope I will do it soon. Let me know what you think in the comment section down below! Also, please read the next page over, important updates.

Have a great rest of the day,

ArabellaRoseD


	3. Chapter 3: Evie Did What?

Hey,

So I am going to try and update twice a week, maybe even daily. I don't know yet. But anyways, I would like to address a comment I don't know who posted it but it was very rude. And to whoever posted it this is directed to you. First, of all, I am still learning how to work this site, so sometimes I am not able to see that a chapter has been posted twice. Second of all, If you don't like the story why are you reading it? I don't care if you read it or not, but all I am asking is that you don't take your anger out on me. I have a saying, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. So listen to this. And lastly, it is rated that because I have a chapter that is coming up that is going to be needed to be rated that and yes there is no cussing that is because I don't believe in cussing. I have been trying to learn how to change the rating. Anyway, I will be deleting the comment so no one else's day will be ruined like mine has. With that being said let's get on with the story:

* * *

Evie and Mal's Dorm Room:

(Evie's getting ready, While Mal is on her bed thinking)

Evie: Hey Mal. What you thinking about?

Mal: Oh... me? Well, I was thinking about something Ben told me last night.

Evie: What he tell you?

Mal: Well... do you promise to keep it a secret?

Evie: Yes, I promise. Now tell me!

Mal: Okay, so we were talking about whether or not we were ready to take the next step in our relationship.

Evie: You mean... sex?

Mal: No I mean taking a trip to Mars. Yes, I mean sex.

Evie: So what did you decide?

Mal: Well, we decided that we are going to wait a little longer. We talked about how Ben was ready, but we also talking about how I was raised, and that I wasn't ready just yet. So we agreed, to wait until we both were ready, so we have no regrets, he also said that he didn't want to push me into something I wasn't ready for.

Evie: Aww! That is so sweet. Trust me when you are ready it is amazing, and the boys are always gentle, well unless their a jerk.

Mal: Wait... you've already done the deed?

Evie: What... no. Okay, fine, yes, and it was great.

Mal: That's great E. But aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go spy on Ben, I mean go on your date with Doug and keep a good eye on Ben, in case Audrey does something un-called for?

Evie: Sure, that's what you mean, But anyway I am just doing my make-up.

Mal: Oh... well I am going to go talk to Ben.

Evie: Okay.

* * *

Ben's Dorm:

Mal: Ben, you here?

Ben: Yeah, I here in the bedroom.

Mal: Okay, next question: Are you dressed?

Ben: Yes, Mal, I'm dressed.

(Ben walks out)

Mal: Okay, good. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you something.

Ben: Okay, what is it?

Mal: Well, Evie is designing a dress for Audrey for tonight and when Evie asked why Audrey said she was going on a date with someone special, and that someone special is... you.

Ben: Are you sure? I mean when I talked to her earlier she said she was over me.

Mal: Yes, I'm sure. Unless, she plans on ditching you for some date.

Ben: Hold on a sec. I'm getting a phone call.

(Ben on phone)

Audrey: Hey Ben, so I just wanted to check in and make sure we are still on tonight?

Ben: Yeah, Audrey were still on. Why?

Audrey: I just wanted to make sure. Well, see you soon. Bye!

Ben: Bye Audrey.

(End of phone call)

Mal: So what she say?

Ben: She was just check to see that we were still on for tonight. And I told her yes.

Mal: Oh... well I have to go. Studying with Jane. Bye.

Ben: Bye.

* * *

Okay guys, so that is how I am going to end it. I am still a little angry about a certain comment, and I don't want it to reflect in my writing.

So comment down below what you thought of that chapter. Also, I have some good news I am going to be writing another story, for Girl Meets World. So if you are interested in Girl Meets World, you might want to check it out. It will be posted some time in March. I will let you know.

So have a great rest of the day,

~ArabellaRoseD


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise?

Okay, I know I said I would wait until I had 5 reviews, but I had four and I couldn't wait any longer. So with that being said. So with out further a do I give to you a hopefully exciting chapter.

* * *

Mal and Evie's Dorm Room:

(Mal enters)

Evie: Hey Mal, how did the talk with Ben go? Also, what do you think of this dress? (A/N I will have a picture of Evie's dress in the author's note at the end of the chapter.)

Mal: Um... well, he doesn't believe me. He thinks that Audrey is over him.

Evie: Oh... Mal, I'm sure that's not what he meant.

Mal: Really? Cause I am pretty sure that is what he meant. I didn't even tell him about you and Doug being there for back up because I knew he would make me call it off.

Evie: Mal, I am so sorry. Do you still want me and Doug to go?

Mal: Um... I don't know anymore. He thinks he can trust her. So he doesn't even care about what I think. Um... Evie, can we talk more about this later, I am going to go talk to someone, I haven't seen in a long time.

Evie: Um.. sure. But who?

Mal: That's not important.

(Mal leaves a confused Evie)

* * *

The dungeon of the castle: Where Maleficent is kept

Mal: Mom, are you there?

Maleficent: Of course I am. I have no magic, and I am lizard, how am I going to escape?

Mal: Sorry, for think maybe you where doing something else, or maybe that they relocated you.

Maleficent: Well, I haven't been relocated. So why did you come down here? I haven't seen you in 2 years. Ever sense you came down her with the boy friend of yours, to tell me that you would no long becoming to visit me.

Mal: Yeah. I'm not sure that was the best idea. Me and Ben are have a fight.

Maleficent: See I told you love is weakness. I mean, what about?

Mal: Why would I tell you that? It's not like you care. You haven't grown one inch since the last time I saw you.

Maleficent: That's because with me being down without any visitors the only thing I can think about is getting revenge. I have no one to come down here and help grow my heart. Especially considering the fact that the only person I love is you. And then you tell me you want nothing to do with me. That hurt, I am surprised I haven't shrunk.

Mal: What do you mean shrink? Are you losing your love for me?

Maleficent:... Enough with me. Why did you come down here?

Mal: Um... well I told Ben that a girl he is going on a "business" dinner with doesn't think of it as dinner, she thinks of it as a date.

Maleficent: What is the girls name?

Mal: Why do you care?

Maleficent: I care because I had a visitor about 3 hours ago, asking if I could give her a spell to make someone fall in love with her.

Mal: Her name is Audrey. Is that the girl who came to visit you?

Maleficent: Yes. Now, Mal before you go getting all crazy. I want to tell you something.

Mal: Okay, what is it?

Maleficent: You... you have a sister.

Mal: WHAT?!

Maleficent: Yes, you have a sister. She is a year older than you. She lives in Aurdon, and she wants to become evil.

Mal: Okay, why didn't she live on the island with us?

Maleficent: Because she was born before we were sent to the island. And when they came to get me, I convinced a good person to raise her as her own, that way she wouldn't have to suffer what I knew I was going to go through.

Mal: Okay, now I have a feeling that I was some how an accident. And that I really don't want to know who it is. Am I correct?

Maleficent: Yeah, your correct on both of those.

Mal: Okay, now before I regret it, tell me her name.

Maleficent: Okay, you asked for it. Her name is...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry guys, I just had to do that. I am almost as evil as Maleficent. How could Maleficent do that? But don't worry you won't be disappointed with the next chapter. I hope.

As always, please review I love to hear what you want! Also, the next chapter will be an extremely exciting one! A guest gave me a great idea! Thanks, for the idea, whoever you are!

Until next time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	5. Chapter 5: WHAT?

Hey guys,

So I know I already posted a chapter yesterday, but I have a lot of school to do over the next few days, so I thought why not give you a chapter to read, until I can give you more to read. I probably won't be able to upload a new chapter until either this Friday or sometime next week. Also, thanks for the reviews! With that being said here is the next chapter!

* * *

Last time on Life As They Know It...

 _Maleficent: Yes. Now, Mal before you go getting all crazy. I want to tell you something._

 _Mal: Okay, what is it?_

 _Maleficent: You... you have a sister._

 _Mal: WHAT?!_

 _Maleficent: Yes, you have a sister. She is a year older than you. She lives in Aurdon, and she wants to become evil._

 _Mal: Okay, why didn't she live on the island with us?_

 _Maleficent: Because she was born before we were sent to the island. And when they came to get me, I convinced a good person to raise her as her own, that way she wouldn't have to suffer what I knew I was going to go through._

 _Mal: Okay, now I have a feeling that I was some how an accident. And that I really don't want to know who it is. Am I correct?_

 _Maleficent: Yeah, your correct on both of those._

 _Mal: Okay, now before I regret it, tell me her name._

 _Maleficent: Okay, you asked for it. Her name is..._

* * *

Present day:

Maleficent: Okay, you asked for it. Her name is... Mallory. But that is just the name I gave her. The person who rasied her re-named her.

Mal: Okay. What is her new name? Do you know where she lives?

Maleficent: I am going to answer the last question first, just because I know how you will react if I answer the first one.

Mal: Um... okay, Where does she live?

Maleficent: Quite close to you actually. She lives about 3 rooms down from you.

Mal: But three doors down from me is where Audrey and Jane live. Wait is it Jane? How can it be Jane, she is so sweet, there is not a single bad bone in her body.

Maleficent: NO! It's not Jane! It's... Audrey. There I said it. Aww, it feels so go to get that off of my chest. You don't know how long I waited to tell you. It almost killed me. Mal? Are you okay?

Mal: haha, good one mother. Now who is it really?

Maleficent: Oh.. that's not how I pictured you would react. Your in denial. That's not a good sign.

Mal: Wait... my sister is... Audrey?!

Maleficent: Yes. Now before you have a chance to get mad at me, I have to tell you this, you have five minutes, before she comes back down her before her date with Ben. I will also send you a magic letter, that will explain how Audrey is your sister, and other questions you might have.

Mal: Um... yeah, great, I'm gonna go lay down in my dorm. And when you send the magic letter be sure to put it under my pillow, I don't want Evie, or anyone else to see it.

Maleficent: Okay. Um... Mal, before you go I want to tell you something.

Mal: If I find out I have another sibling I will make Ben give you the death sentence.

Maleficent: No, it's not that. It just I know I never told you this back on the isle, but I thought we would both feel better if I said this,... I love you, Mal.

Mal: Really? I love you, too. But I have to go. Bye.

Maleficent: Bye.

* * *

King's Dinner:

(Audrey sitting at table in corner)

(Ben enters)

Audrey: Ben, over here.

*Ben: Here we go.*

Ben: Hey Audrey.

Audrey: Hey Ben.

Ben: So when we order we can start talking about the ball next week, we really need to start planning earlier.

Audrey: Yeah, we do. Um... anyway, I already ordered for us.

Ben: Um... okay, as long as you didn't order me a salad we are good.

Audrey: Don't worry, I got you a hamburger, with fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Is chocolate still your favorite flavor?

Ben: Yeah it is. I am actually kind of surprised you remembered, I mean I told you that when we were dating, over 3 years ago, and honestly I thought you never listened a word I said.

Audrey: Of course I remember silly. And yeah, I'm sorry, I was such a brat. But I promise that you I have learned my lesson.

Ben: That is good to hear. So when is the food supposed to be here?  
Audrey: Um... I'm not sure. They said they were having a problem with the fryer, but that they should have that fixed by the time the get a crowd.

Ben: Okay. So why don't we discuss the ball until then?

Audrey: Sure.

(A/N I thought I would skip this because it is pretty boring. Audrey behaves. So I am just going to skip to the part where Evie and Doug enters)

(Evie and Doug enter)

Evie: Doug are you sure you want to do this? I mean Mal said she not even sure why she is sending us.

Doug: I know, I just thought it would be better considering the fact that all our dates have either been study dates, or bed room dates. So I thought we could use a break. Not that I don't like that.. I just mean..

Evie: Doug, I get it, don't even try to make up an excuse, I was feeling the same way. So let pick a table.

Doug: Okay. How about the corner over there next to Ben and Audrey?

Evie: Yeah I guess.

(Walks over to table and waves to Ben)

Ben: Yeah, so if we go with the color- Evie? What are you doing here?

Evie: Well, me and Doug decided that we wanted to have a date, and we chose this place, you know what's funny? it's that I have never been to this place, even though I have lived in Aurdon for a little more than 3 years, isn't that funny? Well, if you excuse us.

Doug: Evie, what was that?

Evie: I don't know I guess I ramble when I'm nervous.

Doug: Aww! That is adorable.

Evie: *blushes* thanks!

Doug: So what should we order?

Evie: Oh.. I already know what I am going to order. A chicken Cesar with a strawberry milkshake. What about you?

Doug: Um... I'll just get a burger, with fries and a vanilla milkshake.

(A/N: Okay, this is how it goes, Evie and Doug enjoy their date, while Audrey and Ben, just talk about the ball, so I am going to skip to the end of the date/business dinner.)

Audrey: Well, I think we planned everything. Did we miss anything?

Ben: Um... I don't think so. So... I have to get back to the castle my parents are waiting for me.

Audrey: Okay, I will see you at school tomorrow?

Ben: Um... yeah. Hey Audrey, I'm glad you got over that crush for me. Cause now we can just hangout as friends.

Audrey: Yeah me too.

(Outside the restraunt)

(Ben turns around to say something when all of a sudden, Audrey kisses him)

(Ben pushes her away)

Ben: What was that?! I have a girlfriend.

Audrey: Yeah, a girlfriend who stole you from me!

Ben: Audrey, she didn't steal me away from me. She gave me an excuse to break up with you. I already planned on breaking up with you when she and her friends came. She just helped me.

Audrey: I don't believe that. No one wants to break up with me!

Ben: Well, you better believe it. Goodnight Audrey.

* * *

(Ben gets in limo and drives to the castle)

*Mal was right. What am I going to tell her?*

*Aww, I was such a jerk. I should have believed my own girlfriend*

Car driver: Sir, we are here.

Ben: Um.. thanks, Chatsworth.

Car driver: Your welcome, sir. Have a good night.

Ben: You too.

* * *

Hey, So I thought that I would leave it like that because it is about to go down in the next chapter. Also, I have decided that instead of waiting for five post I will just update when I can. Also, down below tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happen in the next chapter. I would love to hear what you think.

Have a great rest of the day!

~ArabellaRoseD


	6. Chapter 6: Telling Mal

Hey guys,

Sorry, it took me so long to update. But anyways, I decided to re-write the last chapter, because I re-read it and didn't like it. Also, you will notice that I use certain parts of it because I think it will be best. So here is the next chapter:

* * *

Ben's Dorm Room:

Ben: *How do I tell Mal?**What if she breaks up with me over it?**No, the best thing to do is to tell her so she doesn't find out from someone else, right?*

(Mal enters and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him)

Ben: What was that for?

Mal: To show how much I love you, and to tell you I am sorry, that I accused Audrey of trying something with you. So lets hear it. Tell me "I told you so".

Ben: Well, I love you too. But I need to tell you something. And please don't freak out.

Mal: Why would I freak out?

Ben: Well, because... your right Audrey did try something...

Mal: Okay? What did she try?

Ben: Well... she kissed me. There I said it. Wow! It feels so much better now that I said it.

Mal: Then what happened?

Ben: Well...

(A/N So I thought I would insert what happened right here like a flash back that way Ben is sort of explaining what happened with a flash back.)

 _(Outside the restraunt)_

 _(Ben turns around to say something when all of a sudden, Audrey kisses him)_

 _(Ben pushes her away)_

 _Ben: What was that?! I have a girlfriend._

 _Audrey: Yeah, a girlfriend who stole you from me!_

 _Ben: Audrey, she didn't steal me away from me. She gave me an excuse to break up with you. I already planned on breaking up with you when she and her friends came. She just helped me._

 _Audrey: I don't believe that. No one wants to break up with me!_

 _Ben: Well, you better believe it. Goodnight Audrey._

Ben: So that is what happened. Mal, will you please say something? Yell at me, be angry with me. Do something. Please.

Mal: Ben, I am happy that you told Audrey off. But, I think we need to take a little break, not like break up, just have a breather, so if people ask us if we are still together we say yes, and that we just decided we need so air, but we are still together.

Ben: Why? You said you were happy that I told Audrey off.

Mal: Well yes, I am. It's just I went to visit my mother a week ago and I learned something new. So I just need a little time to process it, not to mention I don't really know who I am. I mean I have been dating the King of Aurdon for three years, ever since I came here.. So I just need sometime to myself.

Ben: Okay, I understand. But how long?

Mal: Just a couple of days. Then I will be ready to be with you 24/7. Anyways, I will have something to tell you after my time to myself.

Ben: Okay. And Mal, next time you visit your mother can you please tell me? So I know where you are?

Mal: Of course, I was going to tell you when I went last time but you were busy getting ready for your dinner with Audrey. And can you tell the next time Audrey talks to you or comes near you?

Ben: Of course.

Mal: Well I better get going, it's almost curfew. Night Ben, I love you.

Ben: I love you too.

(Mal leaves)

* * *

Okay, guys so I feel much better with this re-write. I feel like it fits the story better than what I had originally uploaded. So again, please leave a comment down below or feel free to PM (private message) me. Also, tell me what you want to have happen next. I would love to hear from you guys.

Hopefully I will be able to update sooner next time.

Bye! Have a great rest of the day!

~ArabellaRoseD


	7. Chapter 7: Without One Another

Hey Guys,

Sorry, it took so long to update my internet went down, because I was part of that Verizon switch to Frontier thing, then I had to catch up on a few things, anyway, I noticed that no one commented on the last chapter, why? Was it not good? Should I re-write it again? So please let me know what you think about the previous chapter as well as this one. So let get on with the story:

* * *

Ben's Dorm Room:

Ben:*Did that really just happen?* *She couldn't have meant it right?*

(Door Opens, Audrey enters)

Audrey: Hi Ben. Did you miss me?

Ben: Audrey, what are you doing here? I thought after yelling at the diner you would give up.

Audrey: Oh... Ben, did you really think I would believe you? I mean who doesn't want to be with me?

Ben: Let's see.. hmm... THERES ME!

Audrey: Ben, when was the last time Mal gave you something?

Ben:*2 hours ago when she gave me a reason to take a break in our relationship.* Why do you want to know Audrey?

Audrey: Just wondering, cause after you turned me "down" I am thinking that she put a spell on you.

Ben: Is it seriously that hard to believe that I don't want to be with you? What do I have to do to make you understand?

Audrey: Let me have your v-card and then say it doesn't mean anything...

Ben: Hmm... let me think about that... NO!

Audrey: Oh... Ben when will you realize that we are meant to be?

Ben: Um.. never because we aren't meant to be. Audrey, why can't you just move on? I mean we never had a real kiss.

Audrey: You're wrong about that... What about now? (kisses Ben) (Also, her lips have a spell on them, that will make ben fall in love with her, little did she know that it was the wrong spell, it was puppy love, meaning Ben starts acting like a dog, and licks her.)

Ben: Ruff, Ruff. (licks Audrey)

Audrey: Eww! What was that? Your not supposed to lick me, your supposed to want to have sex with me.

Ben: *Gives a confused face*

Audrey: Oh... Boy. sit, stay.

*Ben obeys*

Audrey: Good boy. Stay.

*Ben stays*

(Audrey leaves, and runs to Maleficent)

* * *

Maleficent's Dungeon:

Audrey: Mother!

Maleficent: What do you want?

Audrey: You gave me the wrong spell! Ben didn't fall in love with me, he started acting like a dog!

Maleficent: Opps.. I always get those spells mixed up.

Audrey: Yeah, I'm sure. Anyways, who do I cure it?

Maleficent: Oh... that. Well, he'll need a kiss from his one true love.

Audrey: Easy, that's me.

Maleficent: How is it your my daughter?

Audrey: I didn't ask for it.

Maleficent: Well, Ben's one true love is Mal, your sister.

Audrey: Your wrong! I am his true love!

Maleficent: Really? Would you like me to show you when Ben decided that he was ready to have sex with Mal?

Audrey: Wait... what? He said he wasn't ready.

Maleficent: Oh.. well he lied he was always ready, he just didn't want his first time to be with you.

Audrey: That can't be. Ben, would never lie to me...

Maleficent: Well, wake up and smell the roses, because he did.

Audrey: Ugh! When I get my hands on Mal, she is going to pay for taking my Ben away!

(Audrey leaves)

*Maleficent writes Mal a magic letter telling her to kiss ben to return him back to normal, and watch out for Audrey. Then transport it under her pillow.*

Maleficent: That takes a lot of magic out of me, but it's worth it to see my daughter happy.

*Maleficent grows 6 inches.*

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hey guys,

So as I said earlier please leave a comment about what you think of the chapters. I love hearing from you guys. I hope to update sooner next time, I will try.  
Again, please leave what you thought of the chapter down below. Can't wait to hear what you think! Thanks!

~ArabellaRoseD


	8. Chapter 8: True Love

Hey guys,

Happy Tuesday! Oh.. who am I kidding no one is happy that it is Tuesday. So I thought I would try and cheer you up. I am sooo happy that you guys liked the last chapter. And I thought since I had some free time I thought I would write another chapter. So here it is:

* * *

Evie and Mal's Dorm Room:

(Mal enters and collapses on the bed to find something under the pillow.)

Mal: hmm? *reads the letter aloud* Hi Mal, I have something very important to tell you. Audrey spelled Ben, to try and get him to get him to have sex with her.*What?* But when she asked me for the spell I gave her the puppy love spell.*Oh.. the puppy spell. Good times.. good times.* So Ben is acting like a dog.*aww! I bet he is an adorable dog.* And the only way to cure him is true loves kiss. So that is you.*Oh.. that's right I forgot about that part of the spell.* Mal, be careful Audrey is planning something, I am not sure what. But I know it is going to be bad. And Mal I love you.*Hmm. What could she be planning?*

(Evie enters)

Evie: Hey Mal. What's that?

Mal: Hm... oh this is from my mother, she is telling me what Audrey is planning.

Evie: Oh... no what is she planning?

Mal: I am not sure. But you can read the letter if you want so you can get up to date.

Evie: Okay, I'll probably do it later after homework.

Mal: Okay, well I have to go and save Ben.

Evie: Okay, wait... Did you save Ben?

Mal: Yeah, if you read the letter you'll understand why.

Evie: Okay.

(Mal leaves)

Ben's Dorm Room:

* * *

(Mal enters)

Mal: Hey Ben.

Ben: Ruff, Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff

Mal: hold on. *Opens door, and Carlos enters.*

Carlos: Mal, what am I doing here? Me and Jane were in the middle of a study date.

Mal: Study date? Please more like a make out session.

*Carlos blushes*

Carlos: Anyways, why am I here?

Mal: Oh.. I need you to translate what Ben said. Ben, say it again. \

Ben: Ruff, Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff

Carlos: He says, "Mal, what are you doing here?"

Mal: I am here to help you.

Ben: Ruff Ruff Ruff

Carlos: Oh... Thank god!

Ben: Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff

Carlos: What do I have to do?

Mal: Just come here.

(Ben obeys)

*Mal kisses Ben, Ben kisses back, and does not let go.*

*Mal stops for air*

Mal: Ben, you back?

Ben: Ruff Ruff. *He fakes it so Mal will kiss him again*

Mal: haha, very funny I know your back, p.s for being part beast/dog that was the worst bark ever.

Ben: Oh... come on, you know you want to kiss me some more.

Mal: Your not wrong there. But umm.. We are still on break remember?

Ben: Yeah. That stupid break. What are we going to do about it?

Mal: I have an idea...*kisses Ben passionately.*

Carlos: And that is my que to leave.

*Ben and Mal break kiss*

Mal: Right your still here.

Ben: Thanks Carlos for helping. Now bye.

*Carlos leaves*

Mal: Now where were we?

Ben: I believe we were right about here. *kisses Mal*

*Mal deepens the kisses*

To Be Continued...

* * *

Maleficent's Dungeon:

Maleficent: See Audrey, she broke the cruse.

Audrey: I don't believe it. Maybe he was faking it.

Maleficent: He wasn't faking it. You heard the bark difference.

Audrey: Oh.. please Ben is good at acting. Think about the fact that he says he "doesn't" love me. It is clear that he does.

Maleficent: Really? Because all I see is him kissing Mal and saying I love you to Mal.

Audrey: Mal, Mal. Don't you get it he is trying to make me jealous?

Maleficent: He was dating you, why would he try and make you jealous if you and him were already dating?

Audrey: Because he broke up with me due to the fact that he was under the spell of Mal, but now it is broken and he wants to get back together with me, but he doesn't know how to do it. So he is making me jealous.

*Maleficent makes Audrey disappear.*

Maleficent: Gosh she was annoying. Well, now that she is gone I can go back to bed.

* * *

Hey guys, So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Let me know what you think is going to happen next between Mal and Ben, I would love to hear it. And do you think Maleficent is just faking being good or does she truly mean it? And don't forget to tell me if I cheered up your Tuesday. Also don't forget to fan, favorite, and review. I love when you review, it makes me want to write another chapter. Can't wait for your guys review!

Until Next Time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	9. Chapter 9: Ready?

Hey guys so I couldn't wait to give you another chapter, and well, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to update in a while, so I figured while I had the time that I should write as many chapters as possible. So here is this chapter:

* * *

Ben's Dorm Room:

*Mal and Ben kissing passionately*

*Mal breaks the kiss*

Mal: Ben, the break is over, I know it was only a day but I can't stand not being with you. And tonight I want us to go out to dinner so I can tell you something important. Say 7:30?

Ben: Okay... Where do you want to go?

Mal: Pick a romantic place.

Ben: Okay. How about...Van Castle?

Mal: Sure, as long as they are serving that really good ravioli.

Ben: I will make a special request. Anyways, I know a lot has been on your mind, what's going on?

Mal: Well, you might want to sit, this could take a while.

Ben: Okay. *sits*

*Mal tells him everything about Maleficent and Audrey.*

Ben: Wow. That's a lot.

Mal: Yeah. Well, I have to get going. See you in a couple hours.

* * *

Mal and Evie's Dorm Room:

Mal: Evie, where's the dress?

Evie: One second... and done. Here it is.

Mal: Thank god I am supposed to be meeting Ben in an hour, and I still have to go talk to my Mom about something.

Evie: Like what?

Mal: ... Birth Control.

Evie: Oh.. that's nice... Wait did you say Birth Control?

Mal: Yeah, I think I'm ready. I love Ben, he loves me and after talking to my Mom, I feel ready.

Evie: That's great! Oh... and prepare for some pain after he enters you.

Mal: Thanks..

Evie: Well, I am meeting Doug. Bye!

Mal: Bye.

*Evie leaves*

*Mal gets dress and does her make up.*

*Mal leaves to Maleficent*

* * *

Maleficent's Dungeon:

Mal: Mom, you here?

Maleficent: Where else would I be?

Mal: Right sorry.

Maleficent: Now why did you come down here?

Mal: Well, I wanted to ask you to do me a favor.

Maleficent: What is it?

Mal: I want you to give me the spell for...birth control.

Maleficent: Wow... really?

Mal: Yep, I am ready for the next step in Ben and I's relationship.

Maleficent: Okay, but you have to know that the spell won't take affect until two hours after you apply it and you still have a chance of getting pregnant.

Mal: Okay..

*Maleficent puts the spell on Mal*

Maleficent: There done, and remember the spell wears off in 72 hours (3 days) from now.

Mal: Thanks Mom. Also have you grown since the last time I saw you?

Maleficent: Yeah, it happened right after I sent you that magic letter telling you what was going on.

Mal: That's great. Bye Mom, I have to go.

Maleficent: Okay, bye.

*Mal leaves to go on her date with Ben*

* * *

Okay, so that raps up this chapter, So I hope you liked it. Also, I am kind stuck as to know what should happen next chapter. So I am taking suggestions, so please give me some. Thanks! Bye!

Until Next Time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Night

Happy Monday, everyone! So I thought I would cheer up this Monday, with a very long waited chapter! So here are the A/N's before we start!

So as you know this is the big chapter. Could it be happening? Let's see. P.s I don't know what is going to happen because well as I told Kingson24601, my fingers are in control right now and lets just say my fingers feel pretty evil right now. Maybe instead of Audrey, being Maleficent's daughter, I am her daughter. Who knows? Anyways, I just wanted to say, I hope you like and please let me know what you think, any feed back is good feedback, well at least that is what I think.

p.s you will see that this chapter is a little different from ever other chapter in certain parts that is.

Let's get started: Here is the next chapter:

* * *

Van Castle:

*Mal enters*

Mal: Hey Ben.

Ben: Wow.. you look wow.

*Mal blushes*

Mal: Aww! Thanks! you look handsome as well.

Ben: But not as good as you. I mean your not handsome. I-I mean you look beautiful. I am going to shut up now.

Mal: Why do that? Your adorable when you babble.

*Ben blushes*

Ben: Okay, anyway, you said that you wanted to tell me something?

*Mal looks at her phone and sees she still has an hour to go before the spell takes effect.*

Mal: Yeah, but I'll tell you after dinner.

Ben: Okay, so what do you want? You know what never mind, I know what you want.

Mal: Oh.. really, and what is that?

Ben: Your ravioli, and salad, with some water.

Mal:*Yeah, that just what I want as a main course, you have no idea what I want as dessert.* Aww. you remembered.

Ben: How could I forget?

(A/N: Okay guys, So I decided to skip the eating dinner part and skip to the end of dinner.)

(While walking out the restaurant on the way back to Bens.)

Mal: That was great! It seems like it gets better and better each time we come.

Ben: Yeah, it does. So anyways, we have eaten dinner, what did you want to tell me?

Mal: Right. I'm ready.

Ben: Ready for what? Dessert?

Mal: Something like that... But no I am ready for *whispers sex*

Ben: Oh...

Mal: Oh... that is all you have to say? Come on, I just told you I am ready for the next step in our relationship and all you have to say is "Oh.."? I mean seriously-

*Ben interrupts her with a passionate kiss*

Mal: That was a nice way to say shut up.

*Ben starts kissing her again.*

Ben: Come on, lets go to my room?

Mal: yeah.

* * *

Ben's Room:

*Ben closes the door and starts kissing Mal and starts making a trail of kisses down her neck.

Mal moans, and starts un-buttoning Ben's shirt. Then throws it across the room. Ben then starts to pick up Mal, and starts walking over to the bed, he then stops kissing her and puts her down on the bed. Mal then says, "Have your way with me. I want you to feel my body. Ben says, "oh.. I plan too. And gives a devious smirk. Then starts kissing Mal again.

(A/N Sorry, guys this is what I came up with. I honestly know had I spent a little more time on the story, I would have come up with some thing better but I sadly don't have any more time to spend on the story. Again sorry,)

*Sex scene over*

Ben: I love you.

Mal: And I love you. Well, I have to get going. But first I am going to use your shower, don't want to smell like sex.

Ben: Maybe I should join you? You know to help you wash your body.

Mal: I would love that, but if you join me it will only talk longer, and I have an hour before curfew, I would like to be back at the dorm by then.

Ben: Fine, your right. Night.

Mal: Night.

*Mal takes a shower, then leaves to go back to her room*

* * *

Mal and Evie's Dorm Room:

*Mal walks in*

*Evie and Doug are making out one Evie's bed, and Evie's dress is all messed up.*

Mal: Whoa! I leave you too alone.

*Evie breaks kiss, and starts straightening her clothes*

Evie: No, you can stay, we were just saying good night.

Doug: Well, goodnight.

Evie: Night, Doug. Love you.

Doug: Love you too.

*Doug leaves*

Mal: What would have happened if I didn't walk in?

Evie: Nothing, we didn't have time anyways.

Mal: What no quick sex?

Evie: No, me and Doug like taking our time.

Mal: TMI, Geez.

Evie: What? You asked? Anyway, how did it go with Ben?

Mal: Great! He was gentle and everything, it was like a dream come true.

Evie: That's great! Also, um.. just because you are on birth control, doesn't mean it always works, so make sure that you take the morning after pill. Okay? *Hand's Mal a morning after pill box.*

Mal: Thanks Evie. And I'll make sure to take it, in the morning. So... did you finish that bathing suit?

Evie: Yeah, and I am going to say that you are going to love it!

Mal: Great! Cause me and Ben have a lake date on Thursday, and I want to be able to try it on just in case I want it changed or anything. *A/N It is Tuesday when this happened, so their date is on Thursday!*

Evie: Change? As in not like my work? I think I am going to die! *Falls back on her bed and fakes being dead*

Mal: You know what I mean, like maybe make it a tankini or something not just a bikini.

*Evie Comes back from the "dead"*

Evie: Yeah, I know it is just fun to mess with you.

Mal: I am sure. Anyways, I am going to go get ready for bed and then sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow to study anyways.

Evie: Okay, Night.

Mal: Night.

* * *

Hey guys, so that raps up the big chapter. Also, just wanted to let you know I just released the summary, and the first official chapter for my story "Girl Meets Deal" Please read it and tell me what you think! either in this comment section, PM, or in the comment section for Girl Meets World. And this was by far the longest chapter I have ever written, in the end this chapter has 1,192 words in that was fun, not to mention it took me FOREVER to write. Also, in the next chapter or so, Mal is going to have a scare, will everything be okay? I love messing with you. Also, how many chapters do you think I should write for this story, before I end it? PLEASE give me feedback with what you think!

Until Next Time,

~ArabellaRoseD


	11. Chapter 11: Changes

Hey guys, I'm back!

So here is the next chapter:

Mal wakes up to see Evie doing her make up.  
Mal: Why are you up so early?

Evie: I am always up this early.

Mal: I am going back to bed.

Evie: Can I pick out your outfit?

Mal: Yeah whatever, just don't wake me up!

Evie: YAY!

Mal: quite.

Evie: yay*whispers*

Mal: better.

*time skip to an hour*

Mal: OWwwwww!

Evie: Finally I was wonder when or if yours would come.

Mal: My what?

Evie: Your pain.

Mal: ?

Evie: Women get this pain in their adomen after sex, so I was wondering if you would get one.

Mal: yeah well I got one.

Evie: I can see.

Mal: So where are my clothes?

Evie: Oh.. right here: (purple overall dress with a blue crop top under, with white converse)

Mal: I am going to go change.

Evie: Okay, and when your done I can do your hair and make up.

Mal: Yeah whatever.

Evie: ekk!

*five minutes later Mal comes out*

Evie: You look great! Now come sit downs so I do your hair and make up.

Mal: Okay.

Evie: Mal, would you ever-

Mal: ever?

Evie: dye your hair?

Mal: It depends? What color?

Evie: blonde?

Mal: When?

Evie: now if you want, I can even give you some extensions.

Mal: Okay.

Evie: Great!

*an hour later they walk out the room, Just as Ben was about to knock.*

Mal: hey Ben.

Ben: Whoa..

Mal: Is it bad?

Ben: No it's great!

Mal*blushes* thanks! Shall we?

Ben: Shall we?

Mal: School?

Ben: Oh.. right. yeah lets go.

*leave for school*

*after school*

*at their spot*

Mal: I love you..

Ben: and I love you. Mal, look I need to talk to you.

Mal: About?

Ben: well, as you know we graduate in a couple of months, and you also know that I am almost 18.

Mal: yeah?

Ben: The council is saying I need-

Mal: need?

Ben: a queen.

Mal: Wow.

Ben: yeah. Mal, look at the pond.

*Mal turns to look*

*Ben gets down on one nee*

*Mal turns around*  
Mal: Ben loo-

Mal: Ben what are you doing?  
Ben: Mal, I loved you ever since I saw you get out the limo, and I want you to be mine forever, and me be yours forever. Will you marry me?

Mal: *starts to cry* Yes.

Ben: *puts ring on her finger.* I love you.

Mal: I love you too.

*start kissing* *end up back at Ben's*

*wake up the next morning*

Ben: I love you fiancee.

Mal: I love you too.

Ben: What time is it?

Mal: 9:30, why?

Ben: I have a meeting with the council in 30 minutes.

Mal: Well, don't just lay here go start getting ready. I am going to go back to my room.

Ben: Kay, see you after?

Mal: yes.

*They both get dresses and start heading their separate ways.*

* * *

Hey guys, so that is the first chapter back. Tell me what you think! So I know that took forever! But school is a jerk. Anyway, now I have it figured out. So tell me what you think. And tell me how the rest of the double date should go. Also, I am thinking of doing a Q and A tell me what you think about it. Also, tune in next Friday for the next chapter! I am hoping to figure out my schedule. and so far Friday works well. Also, I am working on an Adventure in Babysitting story, tell me if that is something you would like to see, and if it is tell me what you would want to see from it. Also, don't forget I have Girl Meets World story, so go check it out. I've got some great things planned, can wait!

Until next time,

ArabellaRoseD


	12. Chapter 12: The Un-offical Annoucement

Hey Guys,

Sorry for taking forever! But life has been crazy, But it has finally started to slow down. So here is another chapter.

* * *

School Cafeteria:

*Mal sitting at a table with her friends when Audrey walks up*

Audrey: Well well well, what do we have here? Someone changing their looks? Did Ben break up with you, and this is your way of trying to win him back?

Mal: Nope, the exact opposite actually, This is just for fun, and as for Ben we are breaking up.

Audrey: Sure. And how do you know that your not breaking up, I mean I don't see Ben sitting with you? Is it with some other girl having a fling? Cause there are girls just dying to sleep with Ben. Including me.

Mal: I don't know why your sooo mean to me. First of all, I am giving Ben everything he needs/wants, and second, why would he do that if we are engaged.

Audrey: Wait what... Engaged?

Mal: Yep, here's the ring. *shows ring*

Audrey: I-I-I, thats fake.

Mal: Nope, it's real, I mean look at that engravement. *To my one and only, I love you*

Audrey: Ugh! You think that means something. Well, guess what, he's sleeping with me.

Mal: Yeah, I'm sure he is. When was the last time he "slept" with you?

Audrey: Last night, oh it was great.

Mal: Oh... really, then he must have a twin, cause he was with me last night. In his dorm.

Audrey: He will be mine!

Mal: Good luck with that!

*Audrey leaves*

Evie, Jay, Carlos: Your getting married?! Why didn't you tell us?! *turns to one another* Stop copying me! No you stop it!

Mal: Hey! Yes, I'm getting married. I didn't tell you because I wanted Ben to be with me when we told you.

Evie, Jay, Carlos: Okay, that makes sense.

Mal: Yeah, well I am going to go talk to my mom. See you later.

Evie: see ya

Jay: Later.

Carlos: Bye.

* * *

Okay, so I know that was a short chapter, I just am not sure what I want to have happen just yet, so if you have any ideas let me know either in the comments or pming me.

Until next time,

ArabellaRoseD


	13. Chapter 13: Dealing with Audrey

Hey guys,

Sorry for the long break, just school was crazy, and I had writers block, but here I am with an idea.

* * *

Ben's Dorm:

Mal: Ben you here?

Ben: Yeah. Right here.

Mal: I have something to tell you...

Ben: What? I'm sure it's not that bad.

Mal: I told Audrey we're engaged.

Ben: Wow. See not that bad.

Mal: It's just she was saying you and her were sleeping together, I knew it wasn't true but I couldn't stand it. So I was just like, sure yeah, well gues what we're engaged. Then she was all like that's fake. But then I proved it wasn't, then she tried to say that you and her slept together last night, but I told her that me and you were together last night, then she said, "He will be mine!" Ah! She just drives me mad.

Ben: Hey, it's okay. She just got to you, and she won't get to me. I mean look at your hand and you'll see that ring and see that I am yours, and you are mine.

Mal: I guess your right.

Ben: Aren't I always?

Mal: Yeah whatever, you weirdos.

Ben: But I'm your weirdo.

Mal: You got me there.

Ben: I love you too.

Mal: Yeah yeah.

Ben: So what do you want to do?

Mal: Bath?

Ben: Can I come?

Mal: You truely are a boy. That is all you think about now isn't it?

Ben: Maybe. So is that a yes? a no?

Mal: See you in there.*winks*

Ben: What are you doing to me?

Mal: You'll see. *smirks*

* * *

*3 hours later*

Mal: as much fun as i had I have to go. Curfew, and I promised Evie, we could go through our closets.

Ben: haha. Good luck.

Mal: I'm going to need it.

Ben: Night, love.

Mal: Night my king.

* * *

So there is the chapter! Yay! It feels so good to update. Also, just a reminder: This story will be ending soon. And you need to send me your other story ideas.

Until Next Time,

xoxoBellaRosexoxo

(Also, I changed my user name.)


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Plans and Kids?

Hey Guys,

So I have some news. This is going to be the second to last chapter. However I am going to be doing a spinoff.

So lets get started.

* * *

Mal's Room:  
Mal: Evie?

Evie: Yes?

Mal: I want a spring wedding

Evie: Yay! Can I design the dress?  
Mal: Would I have it anyother way?

Evie: I would hope not. So is there a theme? A Place?

Mal: Well, I was thinking we could do a private one at our special place, then do a public one the next day.

Evie: that way you get to have your own little moment, but also give the people what they want.

Mal: Yep. Hey Evie.. Can I ask you something?

Evie: Always.

Mal: Will I be a good wife?

Evie: Why would you even think you wouldn't?

Mal: It's just... I love him, but now I am going to be a wife, and a queen.

Evie: You love him, he loves you, you will be just fine.

Mal: Thanks evie! That's just what I need to hear.

Evie: Good, well, have you thought of a date?

Mal: No, I have to talk to Ben about that one.

Evie: Well, go ask, I need to know how long I have before the dress has to be done.

Mal: Okay, geez.

* * *

Ben's Room:

*knock, Knock*

Ben Opens Door: Hey, What do I owe the plessure to see my beautiful fiance?

Mal: Well, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding.

Ben: Oh.. So what about it?

Mal: I want a spring wedding.

Ben: Spring bride, you will be beautiful.

Mal: thanks. I just need a date.

Ben: Okay what were you thinking?

Mal: April.

Ben: Okay what about April 7.

Mal: Sounds good. And I wanted to ask how do you feel about a private wedding at our special place, then having a public wedding the next day?

Ben: Okay, so something just for us and our friends. Then something for the kingdom.

Mal: Exactly. I just want to be with you and our close friends, when I say, "I do." You know? Then I can say it a millon times to the public.

Ben: I get you. I was thinking the same thing.

Mal: Okay, this isn't about the wedding, but something we need to talk about.

Ben: Okay. Go for it.

Mal: How many kids do you want?

Ben: straight forward aren't we?

Mal: Yes, now answer the question.

Ben: 4.

Mal: Okay when do you want to start trying for kids?

Ben: At least after two years of marriage.

Mal: Okay I can deal with that. And lastly, what if I want five?

Ben: how about this we have the four, then if we decide we can handle another one we'll try for it, okay?

Mal: Deal?

Ben: Now anything else?

Mal: Nope.

Ben: Good cause I want to practice the kid making.

Mal: Is that so?

Ben: Yep.

Mal: Lucky for you so do I.

Ben: Good. Come here. *kisses Mal, turns into a makeout session, then the clothes are gone, well you know what happens next*

* * *

So Guys, I know that was kind of short, but I have a big chapter for next week. Also, what do you want to see in the next chapter? The wedding? Can't wait to hear from you!

Until Next Time,

~xoxoBellaRosexoxo


	15. Chapter 15: The Big Days!

Hey guys,

So I wanted to talk to you about something. You see I know this is the last chapter and all but I am really losing my insipration. I think it's because the movie came out like 2 years ago. So I wanted to say this. The sequel to the book will be published after the new movie. I need more inspiration. I am seriously running out of ideas. Also, is there another story you want me to write. It doesn't have to be Descendants, so just throw some ideas out there. Also, sorry I didn't update on Monday like I said I would. I was busy and I meant to update both of my stories. Plus, I said the wedding was going to be on April 7. So I wanted to post the story on April 7. Another reason is I started with my Girl Meets World (Girl Meets Deal) story and I was looking at different outfits and stuff and I ran out of time. So again I am sorry. Without furtherado, I give to you:

Life As They Know It: The Big Day

* * *

*Mal and Evie are in a little cave next to Bal's Spot*

Mal: Evie, do you think I am too young?

Evie: Oh Mal..it doesn't matter what age you get married. It only matters if you love the person or not.

Mal: Well, I love him. But will I be good for the kingdom. I mean I almost got Ben thrown off of being king, just by being with him.

Evie: I know Mal, but you have to trust that you know what you are doing, and that you just doing what you think is right. Plus, you'll have Ben to show you the ropes. Cause remember he went through what your about to go through.

Mal: Your right.

Evie: I always am. Now lets get you ready to make Ben want kids now.

Mal: I don't know about that. But okay.

Evie: yeah we'll see. Anyways, you ready to see your dress?

Mal: That's a dumb question Evie.

Evie: Yeah, well, your Mal. Close your eyes.

*Closes eyes*

*Evie gets dress*

Evie: Ready. One. two. three. Open. (1)

Mal: Wow, Evie, this is beautiful. You out did yourself.

Evie: Just wait until I show you the dress for the cermony and your dress for tomorrow.

Mal: Three Dresses Evie? That is way to much.

Evie: No, I want this to be special for you. Plus, I couldn't figure out one style for both ceromonies.

Mal: Whatever.

Evie: I love you.

Mal: I love you.

Evie: Now lets get you dressed and go see your groom.

Mal: Is this really happening?

Evie: yep. Now lets go.

Mal: Okay.

*They get ready*

Evie: what do you think of this dress? (2)

Mal: It's Beautiful. Let me guess, you have a dress for this wedding and then the one tomorrow.

Evie: You know me too well.

Mal: How can I not? How do I look?

Evie: Like Ben is going to rip of that dress.

Mal: Evie! You have a dirtier (A/N is that even a word, if so did I spell it right?) mind than Ben, and he's a guy.

Evie: Meh. So are you ready?

Mal: To marry the love of my Life? always. But to be the queen of Aurdon? it's growing on me.

Evie: Let's hope it continues to grow on you.

Mal: We'll see. Anyways, how much longer until my que?

Evie: Five minutes.

Mal: Okay.

*five minutes pass*

(A/N okay so I have never been to a wedding so I am just going to go to the i do's)

Person who does the wedding (A/N sorry last one: But what are they called?): do you Ben take Mal to be your wife through sickness and health, till death do you part?

Ben: I do.

Person who does the wedding: do you Mal take Ben to be your husband through sickness and health, till death do you part?

Mal: I do.

Person who does the wedding: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

*they kiss*

Mal: I love you.

Ben: I love you.

* * *

The Castle:

Evie: Aww! You guys are married! I can't wait until you have kids. I'd be an Aunt! And then I could make all their clothes! And I could spoil them rotten where if they run away they'll come and live with me and-

Mal: Evie, we get it. But we won't be having kids for a while, and when we do of course you'll be designing the clothes.

Evie: Yay! Wait.. no kids?

Ben: Yeah, why not?

Mal: Didn't we already talk about this? And Evie, we just decided to wait for a little while. Oh. And blame Ben, he said he wanted to wait for two years to past, before we tried.

Ben: I may need to re-think that.

Mal: And why is that?

Ben: Cause I want to see you without-

Evie: And that is my que to leave. Bye! Call me tomorrow.

Ben: Wait, you know the party doesn't end for another 3 hours?

Evie: Yeah, but with you to talking like that your going to kick all of us out for some alone time. Don't worry I'll kick them out.

Mal: thanks Evie.

Evie: Yep, bye!

Mal: Now where were we?

Ben: I was saying that I need to re-think the whole kids thing.

Mal: And why the sudden change of heart?

Ben: Cause I love to see you without clothes. And you see to make kids the no clothes rule applies.

Mal: Is that so?

Ben: Yep, and you know what they say?

Mal: what?

Ben: Practice makes perfect.

Mal: Then we better start practing.

*THen you know what happens.*

* * *

The next day:

*Mal is dressed in (2)*

Mal: Evie you really out did yourself.

Evie: Well, you only get married once. and I want it to be special.

Mal: thank you Evie.

Evie: No, thank you. If it wasn't for you I would be chasing after prince charming, and I wouldn't have relized that what I want is what Doug has.

Mal: Aww! stop it before I cry and ruin my makeup

Evie: Okay. Well, are you ready?  
Mal: Always.

Evie: Good. Lets go get you married!

Mal: lets.

*Wedding same as last time*

Person who does wedding: Do you Ben, take Mal as your wife through sickness and health, till death do you part?

Ben: I do.

Person who does wedding: Do you Mal, take Ben as your husband through sickness and health, till death do you part?

Mal: I do.

Person who does wedding: I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

*kiss*

Ben: it's offical. I am yours.

Mal: and I yours.

* * *

Reception:

Evie: I would like to make a toast to the new couple. I have known Mal, forever, and even with her background she always had this hope for true love. And i Have known Ben for a few years now, and I have learned that he is the chessest person there is. But I have learned that the both of them were made for each other. So I wish you best of luck on your next chapter in life. I love you both!

Mal: And we love you! Then kisses Ben*

Evie: *whispers* don't forget me.

Doug: Hey Evie! You ready to go home?

Evie: Oh. Um. Yeah. Lets go.

Evie: Hey Mal, Ben were going to go home. Enjoy your honeymoon. I'll see you when you get back!

Mal: Bye Evie!

Ben: Thanks Evie!

* Then they go to sleep and get up in the morning and go on their honeymoon to Paris.*

* * *

Wedding Dress 1 Link: imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2F736x%2Fe3%2Fa1%2F63% &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fexplore%2Fbohemian-wedding-dresses%2F&docid=eUB7jKLJRD3lOM&tbnid=dM5IsqA1p-c6rM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwigwY7k7IvTAhVhh1QKHfDCCxI4rAIQMwhAKD4wPg..i&w=547&h=547&bih=662&biw=1366&q=wedding%20dresses&ved=0ahUKEwigwY7k7IvTAhVhh1QKHfDCCxI4rAIQMwhAKD4wPg&iact=mrc&uact=8

Wedding Dress 2 Link: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F0x0%2Ff2%2Falbu%2Fg2%2FM00%2FC9%2F87% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fproduct%2F2014-new-design-vestidos-de-noiva-white-long% &docid=6aevqx08GBRCJM&tbnid=ASOo_yHg2hRTKM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiG2NKxspPTAhVGlVQKHbUFB3c4rAIQMwgwKC4wLg..i&w=629&h=622&bih=662&biw=1366&q=Wedding%20dresses&ved=0ahUKEwiG2NKxspPTAhVGlVQKHbUFB3c4rAIQMwgwKC4wLg&iact=mrc&uact=8

Evie's First Bride's Maid's Dress: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fis%2Fimage%2FDillardsZoom%2F04784528_zi_navy&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fc%2Fwomen-dresses-cocktail&docid=pxNTXEWJ2jlq_M&tbnid=yrrs-l_CUSgpqM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjW15WR74vTAhXLq1QKHS04Bgs4vAUQMwg4KDMwMw..i&w=389&h=451&bih=662&biw=1366&q=bridesmaid%20dresses%20spring%20high%20low%20blue&ved=0ahUKEwjW15WR74vTAhXLq1QKHS04Bgs4vAUQMwg4KDMwMw&iact=mrc&uact=8

* * *

So there is the last chapter! What did you think? And what did you think of Evie saying "don't forget me"? So let me know what you want to see next! And what should the sequel be about? Their kids? They life after the honey moon? I want to hear what you have to say. So pm me or leave a review down below. And I hope this chapte was worth the wait for you guys!

Until Next Time,

~BellaRose


	16. Updates!

Hey guys,

So I am writing this to let you know. I went back and edited the first chapter of this story. I also took out all of the updates and stuff. SO PLEASE go back and re-read it and tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happen, that maybe didn't happen in the first version of the story. I should be having a new chapter edited every Friday when I update my other stories.

Also what would you think if I wrote a story about Ben and Mal but with a twist, like a curse (beauty and the beast)? I watched the new version and couldn't get this idea out of my head. Here's the summary:

 _What if instead of the Beast being a man, it was a women, Maleficent's daughter to be exact. And what if Ben was the one taken captive or should I say staying at the castle? Will they fall in love or will it just be another story of him trying to get out? But does he truly want to escape, if he would just be going back to a prison?_

Man it feels so good to be updating and writing for this story again. I really did miss it. And I know the orginal version had only 15 chapters but I am think of adding more. So please give me ideas! Also if you didn't know there is is a sequel to this story. It's called We'll See. Its about Ben and Mal after the honeymoon. Oh and if you are interested, there is another story of a Alternate Reality (thats what its called) Summary: In a world where Mal was sick when she was supposed to go to aurdon and her friends. But doesn't. Instead she comes 1 year after his coordination. But will Ben find his feelings for her. Or will he pretend that he love someone else? Can their friends help them get together? Or will their relationship be only friendship? How much could really change in that one year?

So please go and check out those stories and let me know.

Until Next Time,

~Bella


End file.
